kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Mao Ren
| Gender = Male | Eye color = Yellow | Skin color = Gray | Clothing = Purple and blue robe, purple hat, silver nose ring, gold chain necklace, silver earrings, different colored rings, navy shoes, silver arm cuffs, gold bracelets, silver waistband | Status = Living | Residence = Unspecified | Combat style = Unspecified | Video games = Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po | First appearance = "A Thing For Bling" | Last appearance = "A Thing For Bling" | Voiced by = N/A }} Mao Ren is a warthog who serves as a villain in the online game Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po. He first appeared in the game's sixth chapter level entitled "A Thing For Bling". Biography In Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Mao Ren is a warthog who is obsessed with shiny things, and is also notorious for being extremely wasteful. His love for shiny objects led him to steal the Kaiser Stone. The stone made him invincible to nearly all kung fu, but Po and the Furious Five were able to bring him to justice. Personality Little is specifically known about Mao Ren, though he is extremely ambitious, destructive, power-hungry, manipulative, intelligent, traitorous, arrogant, cruel, wicked, forceful, and cunning in his ways. Fighting style Mao Ren has four main attacks: # Charge - Like any real warthog, Mao Ren's tusks are very dangerous. He can use them to charge the player and spear them with his tusks. This attack is easy to avoid but does heavy damage on contact. When Mao Ren uses this attack, he makes a grunting noise. # Garbage Tornadoes - By absorbing pieces of his own trash with the magical powers of the Kaiser Stone, Mao Ren can create a pair of tornadoes. When he does this, one tornado moves forward while the other moves backward. The tornadoes are easy to avoid, but they do heavy damage if the player is hit by them. Also, the tornadoes vary in size depending on how much trash is on the ground; more trash means bigger tornadoes. # Blinding Flash - Mao Ren can channel all of the Kaiser Stone's power into unleashing a blinding flash that stuns the player unless they are facing away from Mao Ren when the flash happens. When Mao Ren powers up to use the flash, his golden skin turns back to normal; in this state, he takes far more damage from melee attacks. After the flash ends, the player has a few seconds to get to Mao Ren and damage him as much as possible before his skin turns back to gold. # Calling Rabbit Girls - Mao Ren is able to summon Rabbit Girls by whistling. On Easy difficulty, he summons one Rabbit Girl per whistle; on Medium difficulty, he summons two; on Dragon Warrior difficulty, he summons three. Mao Ren can also whistle multiple times in a row, though this doesn't happen often. The Rabbit Girls aren't very powerful enemies, but can be dangerous in large numbers due to their high speed and ability to perform ranged attacks with their shurikens, so it's advisable to get rid of Rabbit Girls as quickly as possible whenever Mao Ren summons them. Relationships Coming soon! Clothing He wears a purple and blue robe, a purple hat, a silver nose ring, a gold chain necklace, silver earrings, different colored rings (either red, green, purple, or cyan), navy shoes, silver arm cuffs with cyan jewels, gold bracelets, and a silver waistband with cyan jewels. Trivia * Both the game's hints and the opening cutscene in "A Thing for Bling" imply that Mao Ren is immune to kung fu attacks while his skin is gold. This isn't entirely true; Mao Ren does take damage from the player's normal kung fu attacks, but the damage he takes is reduced unless his skin is soft. Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... References Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Pigs Category:Tales of Po Characters